dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Section - 00
Urgh... The stab wound in my chest, i even can't move my fingers, i just can see the red hood jacket young guy and black leather pants with detailed metal accessory plus there's pair of black bat wings on his back. If I had not come home lately. "Killing a living beings it was really fun! Especially the fool human like you." I don't know him but he give me horrible smile "Stay away from the girl" Another person? Yes! He's a boy, my sight is blur but i can see his Pink hair and his glowing cyan meyes. He walked towards evil hooded guy "Paimon boy! Back for more?!" Without any the pink haired boy clenching his punch and rushed to he guy as well as that guy rushed to the boy but... CLASHH! My eyes become darker and darker as hear a clash from both of them. This is my end "Don't die..." The last word what i hear... . . . . . "KAMATA! WAKE UP! YOU WILL LATE FOR YOUR FIRST SCHOOL!" "UWAAAH!" Ouch! I fall from the bed because sound of megaphone! Urgh.. "Obaa-san!, must you did that every day?!" " GO BATH AND WEAR YOUR UNIFORM!" "ACK! I understand obaa-san!" I run to the bathroom. My name is Niki Kamata, 17 year or you can call me Niki-chan and the grumpy oldwoman who yelled me is Shiori Kamata, my obaa-san and the owner of Kouyasha apartment. My parents? My parents is death in a flight accident when i five. I'm also a scond-year student of Hiimoshina Academy. "Niki are finished? The breakfast is ready!" "One more second obaa-san!" I looked myself, still who's the mysterious person, mysterious person in my dream.... i'm curious, i don't know him but his voice so cute! My instinct said he's a male-girl! Yes, i love male-girls! I love them more than genuine men! I even have a tons of male-girl magazines, Oto-Nyan, Waai!, Otokonoko Heaven, and more! NIKI!" Ack! Can that grumpy old woman take patient? Sometime i'm sick with she and her megaphone! Is she not embarassed with apartment residents?! "Yes Obaa-san!" After wearing this troublesome uniform i was out from my bedroom to dining room for have a breakfast. Obaa-chan looked at me with female Hiimoshna uniform. "Ah! That uniform is suited for you!" Obaa-san said smiled at me "Thanks Obaa-san" You must be kidding me... I sat on my seat and take the rice from the cooker and put it on my bowl as i eat it with teriyaki using my chopsticks After finishing my food, i take my side bag and go outside the apartment. "Bye Obaasan!" I said as i leave her then go to my school. . . . . . Hiimoshima high-school one of best school in this city, but i still normal school... except you can find many cute boy here~! I must be in heaven. But i must calm down ...... ........... calm down... calm... .down ... KYAAH~! I can't stand anymore~! "Hi there~!" "AAAAH! That's Niki senpai!" "RUN BOYS! DON'T LET HER PUT SKIRT TO YOU!" Dang it! Their reaction doesn't fit with my expectation~! Yea... i understand they want be genuine male... but i hate them... "Heeeey, senpai~!" "What!? You again~!" Those pervs~! They don't know when to stop... and they don't know who really i am! Even one of them grip my hand! and i hate them they too genuine... "Senpai let's out with me~!" "No way!" "Don't be hypocrite senpai, i know you like me" Errrrgh!!! Hypocrite!? "IF YOU WANT MY BODY YOU MUST SUCK MY BREAST AS MALE-GIRL FIRST!" Those perverted guys shocked with my statement... "................ Let's get outta here.... now she nothing but freaky-Senpai" "Yeah! Go away!" Aaah! I'm free from them. I walk away and suddenly bumped someone interesting. My kouhai and president of Hiimoshima student council Lagred Paimon walks with Kuro Sazanami, the vice prez. Unlike Lagred-prez Kuro enjoy crossdressing. "I, i'm sorry! I'm so reckless prez!" ".......It's fine... never do that again...." Lagred-prez fixed his eyeglasses with his pointfinger then walks with Kuro-tan. But things make me weird is he remembered me to pinki youth in my dream. But... Oh! Okay, forget it... class i must go to bookshop and buy a new edition of Oto Nyan! . . . . . . . . . . . Aaaah, i'm late to back to home! Obaa-san must be mad again... Yea, i forget... i have buy new Oto Nyan edition. Unfortunately... Waai production is stopped.... i feel sad. "Ugh... what's this cold feeling...? Scary..." I mumbled to myself, seriously! This is night y'know! And i walked on the most haunted street in this town. And this cold feeling make me scary! "Thaarghhettt Acqhhuirhhheddd...." Strange voice, i hear strange voice. I also can smell something rotten... EWW! Disgusting! I want to puke! Yet, i even can't puke because of my fear. You know why, in front me an archbishop with skeletal face and body standing with foul tense... Shit! "Mhhhussshht Khhhillling yhhhuooo" It even can't talk well, and more worst a horde of zombies surround me! Oh my gosh! "Am i in horror movie? Will i die? Will i?" Again... i mumbled to myself. Yeah, not funny............ RUN FOR MY LIFE! Gah, why my life always threatened!? Am i wrong when did something? I can't stop run, i can't stop RUN! Run, run and run! . . . . . . . . 10 minutes, i've run in 10 minutes. I think i aready far from them... ha! Zombie are idiots! They just slow brainless creature. CRUNCH! "AAAARGH" The zombie!? The zombie bite my shoulder... how could they! CRUNCH! CRUNCH! Aaaah! three of them bite my leg! and more of bite my body! I can't move my body. MUNCH! "Ugaargh! They munch my body. The zombie archbishop came towards me with a box in his right hand. STAB! "UWAAAH!." He stab me right on my chest with his left hand. His act make me remember "Yhhhour sssshhoul whhhill bhhhhelohhhng thhhuo mhhy mhhhashterrr, yhhhour bhhody whhill behhhchhomm wohne of ussshhh" "Wh-what?" DANG IT! I will die... i really will die! I still have an ambition. Male-girl.... i want to collect my man-girl.... i want become mistress of man-girl harem.... I... I.... I! "I Won't die! I WON'T FUCKING DIE LIKE THIS!!!!!" SHOOOO~! .............A shine.... a shining yellow light blind my eyes........ my conscousness began reduced..... am i die? Will i die? Must i accept my fate? For a moment.... i saw european yellow dragon with armed wings descend from shining sky. I'm not sure if it a grim reaper.... or.......... dang it.........! Lost my conscious............. Arc I : Section - 00 END Category:Fanon Story Category:Trapmaniac